Condos
Condos are varied places to customize with furniture bought with Units. There are currently 10 condos you can purchase. Each has their own style and design, as well as varying prices. You can buy condos at Horizon Condos, located in Sweet Suite Furnishings. * View achievements, milestones, stats and leaderboards here. * See all the tools for building in your Condo here. Condos Released Condos Condo= :Price: Free (Default Condo) Condo is a two story modern home located on a beach, with a bathroom, large living room, master bedroom, master closet, deck, garden, and two pools. You can also build on the roof if you'd like. |-| Smooth Dirt= :Price: 10,000 Units Smooth Dirt is a huge plot of perfectly flat dirt, flattened by natural tools such as bulldozers. There's a single concrete slab in the middle of the condo and the condo's so big there's an achievement for reaching the end of it. Great for making builds from scratch with panels or canvas walls. |-| Suite= :Price: 30,000 Units Suite is a small, cozy apartment room with an open kitchen, booth, living room, bathroom, closet, balcony, and backyard. |-| House= :Price: 150,000 Units House is a house in a suburban neighborhood. It has two living rooms, two bathrooms and kitchens, a backyard patio and balcony, and a large 3-room basement. |-| Underwater= :Price: 400,000 Units Underwater is a huge, underwater condo. It has 5 floating platforms at the surface and 5 large houses, the one in the center being the largest. |-| Highrise= :Price: 175,000 Units Highrise is a large penthouse in a city. All of the rooms are large and are shaped oddly, so it might be hard to decorate. |-| Art Studio= :Price: 20,000 Units Art Studio is a small studio, great for making movies in Tower Unite! It has two large rooms, one with a greenscreen, and a small second floor room in the center of the map that looks over both rooms. |-| Theater= :Price: 40,000 Units Theater is a a condo with 4 theater rooms connected by a concessions room. Each of the theater rooms have a large screen and lots of seats, so you don't have to buy it all yourself. |-| Resort= :Price: 450,000 Units Resort is the remaster of Lobby One from GMod Tower. It contains every part of the original lobby (including the Dev HQ), remodeled and with HD textures. |-| Smooth Autumn= :Price: 10,000 Units Smooth Autumn is an Autumn-themed condo similar to Smooth Dirt, but smaller and with paths and trees around it. Upcoming Condos Smooth Ocean= A version of Smooth Dirt where the dirt is replaced with water is planned. You can suggest ideas for it here. Community Condos Community Condos are a (currently unreleased) set of features that will add a lot of improvements to condo building. Community condos will allow you to host your condo with a dedicated server, allow multiple people to edit a single condo, and some other features as well. Keep track of this feature's progress here. Trivia * Suite is a remastered version of the Suite found in Lobby One of GMod Tower. * Changing the time of day rapidly may cause a yacht to appear in the distance on the ocean in Condo, though this is client side only. * Smooth Dirt is based on the old version of the Garry's Mod map, Flatgrass. * It takes 8 minutes to reach the edge of Smooth Dirt by flying in the jetpack with speed shoes equipped. * It takes 2 minutes to reach the edge of Smooth Dirt by sprinting in an inflatable boat with speed shoes equipped. * You can change the weather in condos by holding Tab, selecting Condos, and clicking on the Environment options button. * In Highrise Penthouse, when it's nighttime the buildings in the backgrounds' lights will turn on. * Underwater is the first community condo. * In Underwater, you can find a tree wearing scuba gear, referencing Spongebob Squarepants. ** Finding this tree will unlock an achievement. * The Resort condo contains every secret the original from GMod Tower had, including the Dev HQ. Category:Condo